Beauty and the Tragedy
by The Broken Ghost
Summary: An unquestionable thirst of vengeance, kept his quivering hide risen. Staring down at this beauty, he saw what others made him believe was a myth. Love. (Based after Fainting Whispers. Full summary can be found on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

_"Being crazy is denying reality. Sometimes it's easier. Sometimes, reality is so harsh that you'd rather go crazy, or pretend that you are. __**It's strategy."**_

_- The Returned (2013)_

A mother rested upon her knees. Tears streamed down her face. Holding close to her chest the cloth of her daughters gown. Her supposed wedding gown. Placing the cloth down by her left hip she slowly stood up, muscules seen pusling against her throat and around her shoulders. Whimpers passed quivering lips.

Standing outside of the wooden hut soaked in blood, gore wounds pressed against a flat stomach. One even went clean through her left breast. Stood the weeping mothers daughter. Stepping forward, arms out stretched, the daughter looked towards her mother. Terror. Anguish. All mixed together in once beautiful golden eyes.

Knees bucked together. The mother was torn between running to the one treasure she helped bring into the world, while her mind screamed at her to baragaid the door. And thats what she did.

Gripping hold of the thick wood, splinters causing fingers to weep, she swung the door harshly causing the whole hut to tremble. Pinning herself against it, (using her daughters wedding gown to cover the cracks) Bracing herself against the door, the mother listened to the sound of the bloody fists pounding against the wood. All to soon the flood gates opened. Her body wracked with sobs. Rising her hands, causing the gown to fall to the floor, the mother in return banged against the door, screaming until her voice became hoarse.

"Leave me alone!"

Forehead pressed tightly against the door. Tears rolled down her cheeks, landing upon the cloth, causing it to turn a deeper violate. Hands continued to slap, (though not with so much force) knuckles already burst causing trickles of blood to travel slowly down trembling hands. As black spots danced across the mothers vision, due to lack of oxygen, she slowly allowed herself to slide down the door, wrapping her arms around her legs, sobbing uncontrollably into her knees.

Standing around the corner the father witnessed as his wife lay panting resting against the door. Stepping forward his hand resting upon her shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze trying to reasure her. The mother almost jumped a foot into the air, but gave into her emotional cravings and clung onto the father allowing him to rock her. Outside of the hut, the daughter watched. Bowing her head, as if admitting defeat she turned following a familiar dog. Hecate's companion.

_Five years earlier..._

Upon the island of Crete many years ago it was a prosperous place yet many had grow to hate the ruler even fear him. During a terrible incident involving an unsolved murder during the olympic months Athens and Crete became enemies; yet niether dared to conqure the other. After the terrible war that rained down on them during the rising of the gods and the destrcution of Thantos they didn't want to consum to even more grief. However there was one who knew of a way that would bring _peace. _Not to Athens but to his own city.

"I degree that every five years seven male and female virgins be sent down to Crete as a sacrifice to the beast of the Labyrinth."

The degree was agreed upon with heavy hearts. Athens wept for those they would lose yet they feared if they turned to the gods something terrible would happen. Bidding their young loved ones fair well they prayed that when their passing came they would be sent to the fields deep within the underworld. For fifteen years Athens lost forty two young virgins. No one had the strength to go against what had been made a new law; the beast who dwells within the Labyrinth is a creature that is part man and part bull it shows no love nor compassion, only hunger and rage as it devours on the innocent beings that come within its home.

No one knows to stop it or even kill it. The labyrinth is a dark and dangerous tunnels constructed into mazes that lead from one dead end to another. No light is giving to those chosen to meet their doom they must rely on their other senses. The smell of death plagues the area; blood splatters cover the wall, jewerly that can not be consumed by the beasts powerful jaws remain staggered on the floor. King Minos himself is sometimes seen standing upon the trap door listening to the sound of the cries from below followed swiftly by a belowing roar. Some claim that when they look upon their king they see nothing but sadness in his eyes almost like he pities those who are being eaten alive; but if anyone was to know the truth it would ruin him.

No one knows where the beast came from. Some claim that it was found in the forest running a muck with the hunting game. Others say that it was a punished soul who had managed to escape Tarturas. It's unclear how old the beast is some assume that its as old as time while others disgree claiming that it has no age as it can't age. The only thing that people do know is the sound that it makes everytime it feeds. Such noises haunt those who sleep in their beds. Some say that Minos lets it run free in the city to keep his people in line. The whole situation becomes confussing after a while, generaly leads to a betting game discussed over drinks.

During a cold winter month the worst that Crete had ever seen since the new rise of gods a couple of drinking buddies opened up the trap door; they brought a torch with them and desencded down the chipped stairs. Their eyes blood shot, pupils dialated, they grabbed with trembling hands upon the many pieces of silver, gold and other jewerly stuffing them in their pockets. Leaving one torch near the enterance so they would be able to find it again, dwelling deeper into the many corridors, the sound of snoring stopped them in their tracks. Laughing and nudging each other in the ribs they turned into what looked like a room; bones covered the floor a perfectly formed rib cage leant against the wall like the person had been sitting down before they became devoured.

Upon a stone made bed was a bundle of blankets which rose up and down slowly with every in take of breath. A random male was pushed forward, the torch given to him so that way he would be able to see what he was doing. The promise of three golden coins fueling his stupidty. Stretching his hand forward he grabbed the blanket and yanked it. At first no one moved. The sight before them, caused the drunken men to act like fish. Gaining control of their limbs, the men made a dash for the door. Pushing. Shoving. Each fought for their own safety. As one fell to the ground, dust covering his hands and flushed cheeks, he turned slowly at the sound of an angry growl.

Standing upon two large hairy legs a beast glared.

"Run!"

The screams erupting from the Labyrinth was enough to awaken the guard who was meant to be on duty. He charged from his post running towards the trap door. Opening it in shock to find a torch staring back at him. Pulling out his dagger he was about to descend the stairs only to jump back when a bloody hand stretched forward.

"Help me!"

The terror in the mans voice rooted the guard to the spot it was only when a bloody pale hand with over grown nails that grabbed on the poor mans shoulder caused him to lurch forward. The guard grabbed the bloody hand extended towards him and began to pull with all of his might. _'Rip!' _It was like listening to stitching being over stretched. Glancing down, the guards mouth opened and closed, watching as the males arm was literally tearing in half.

"Don't let go!"

Such a terrified scream made the guard sick to his stomach. As he reached forward, intending to haul the male up by the shoulder, he found himself screaming in terror instead.

Watching in horror as a head poked from the shadowed darkness. Maroon eyes glaring at him as the mouth opened erupting a roar before it crashed down on the trapped mans throat tearing out the adams apple. Screaming like a banshee the guard yanked backwards, falling over as the wounded man was dragged down the steps crying for mercy. Scrambling on his hands and knees the guard slammed the door shut quickly locking it his stomach flipped at the disgusting sound of bones cracking, as the beast feasted.

The next morning as the guards came to switch shifts they were greeted with a terrible sight. The night guard lay dead upon the ground his mouth hung upon eyes unblinking his fingers wound around the lock of the trap door. He had died not by his own hand but out of pure fear. News spread quickly to King Minos. Humiliation clouded his vision. He always bragged about having the best guards in all of Greece. But it wasn't just that. He'd lost Crete men. It was almost as if Athens had slapped him in the face. A new law descended upon all guards ordered to watch the Labyrinth. Any who allowed another being inside, who wasn't an Athenian virgin would be decapitated.

Five guards stood around the entrance, each waiting to hear something. Only silence reached their ears. It'd been almost five years since the incident which meant, soon enough they would be forced to drag innocent men and women down to their deaths. Though their hearts were cold, doing such an act seemed sinful. Disgusting. Yet none of them dared go up against their King. Instead they shifted, each taking turns to sit down and rest their aching ankles. There would be no end to the madness unless someone stopped it.

Athens knew all to well that the fourth year of sacrifices was coming closer. The people start to mutter who can slay the beast and stop the horror that consumes them. While deep in the Underworld the fates whisper another tune:

'Who could ever learn to love, a beast?'

**Welcome to :**

**Beauty & the Tragedy**

* * *

_Welcome to the third instalment. Do hope you enjoyed this small intro. Next chapter will be based in the Underworld. Please leave a review. Always like to know what you think._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	2. Chapter 2

**Amari412 - Overly joyed by the review. =) Yes this story is based around 'Beauty & the Beast'. ='D**

* * *

**My fathers realm**

As Morpheus magic began to crack under the blinding light of the risen sun driving by a enthusiastic Helios the citizens of Argos and the many other cities of Greece began to arise. Bones cracked while muscles snapped as dwellers dilbertly dislocated their bodies in order to awaken themselves. Feeling pain meant they hadn't died during the night. Only those centered around gossip would know that last night had been the second night of the sacrifices sent down to Crete in order to please the beast; no one knew what this creature looked like sailors who would travel across the distant ocean would bring back stories, of a furious roar that shattered ear drums. Sometimes they would claim that before the door was shut a shadow of a mis-shaped body would dash across the walls. Everyone knew who ever or what ever it was it wasn't normal.

The people of Argos prayed to the gods before they started endless chores that fueled their bellies and minds. Markets set up across the bustling streets while others tended to animals the chickens had slowly began to make their way into the lives of the Greece; once they were rare and considered a delicacy now it was common to notice a sharp beak pecking at the ground in search of grain, or even a worm if food was scarce.

However it wasn't the case for another part of Greece; a place where even now as humans gained true knowledge on the gods who saved them still feared it; it was in their nature.

Hidden away the eyes of living mortals lay a gaping wound just under the barrier of a rising ocean. A mouthful of light had been given access though it wasn't enough to light up the whole of the rocky path way; a deep drop centered upon the path had been smoothly cut by expert hands anyone who was foolish enough to wonder inside would surely plummet to their death. Down the large drop lay a small river bank the river which sloshed up against the side glistened a faint grey almost silver. It was the river Styx; the river of hatred. As it rounded its seventh course of the underworld a ripple was formed in the center followed by delicate laughter, a stone fell from a shallow ledge as a bare foot disappeared into the darkness of the many lingering shadows.

Past the river Styx over the fiery river Phlegethon which lead into the shattered remains of Tartarus a place that hadn't been used since the second rising of Chronos sat in its path Acheron; its waves rising and falling like a steady breathing chest, licking against the many layers of wood and decaying leaves of a boat large enough to with stand any number of riders. A paddle was left in the centre. The ferryman no where to be seen.

Lingering out of the shadows carrying a pile of smooth pebbles the owner of the pale foot seated herself down near the bank making sure to not let the water touch her. The pebbles fell by her side allowing her to spread them out in order to look at each of them in turn, trying to find the right one. They're all black. Or so it seemed. Each one was a different shade not many would notice this as black was considered a single colour, yet with ever twist of the young hand the pebble would shimmer and shine as if trying to please the holder.

Placing said pebble upon her lap she collected a second pebble which she tossed towards the river, watching as it skimmed before hoping against the still water creating ripples in its path before disappearing below the surface, it pushed its way between other pebbles knocking aside a golden gleaming coin which didn't capture the attention of the young girl, whose face had broken into a smile of appreciation; so far she had managed to get the pebbles to bounce across the surface of the water three times.

A figure emerged from the other side of the same bank. His posture was tall (almost lanked) a thick collar risen almost as if to keep his head between two boney shoulders, this figure took a moment to watch in slight interest of the girl playing with meer pebbles, turning his gaze he focused on retrieving his boat. His actual presence wasn't as many would first assume; no part of his body decayed, his face wasn't a looming skull, his actual figure was tall yet well muscled his upper body exposed showing pale white flesh, while his lower nether regions coated in crimson crisp wraps which drapped over his shoulder acting as a cloak. His eyes resembled light green which seemed to match his silver hair and beard even though he was bound to this world, there was something about his looming figure which brought a sense of peace yet at the same time fear, he was wise and held great knowledge just as others who roomed the eerie realm.

Rising a long foot it pressed against the boat causing it to sink within the water before rising once more, as both feet steadily walked across the wooden surface to retrieve the paddle, gracefully it broke through the ripples digging deep in the ground the ferryman growled as if in effort to move such a heavy bolder.

As the boat moved the girl rose her head looking towards the ferryman whom in return nodded in her direction bidding her fair well.

"Play with care princess."

The girl smiled with gratitude. Unlike others the ferryman gave her a sense of her own indepence he would watch over her for as long as he could, before a coin was dropped in the river or he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. Then he would leave, warning her in a voice that dared not over step her father as he sailed south in order to continue with his work.

Pocketing the pebble within her chiton the girl stood up. Her hair waved against her lower back the colour resembled her fathers hair; a rich ebony while her eyes a beautiful silver. Everything about her appearance screamed 'her father' and yet her personality and sleeping habits matched those of her mother. As she waited for the silhouette of the ferryman to leave she in turn retreated from the river bank to dwell deeper in the realm which many called the _Underworld._

Being isolated in a world where mortals would fear and spirits would wail it would bring to the question also the idea that it was a lonely life, or for that person to have gone so long without seeing another could bring to the argument that there was something wrong with that person.

No one could really ponder or question this as no one knew about the child who lived in the underworld.

Emerging in the center of a vast spaced piece of land the young girl took a moment to question her own motivations on where to place herself, this land was large with many areas to hide or even explore while at the same time much like a forest danger lurked in upturned corner. She was protected not by other living beings that dwelled near by but by her father; his word was law. Being isolated for so many years would bring to the question that finding something new to do would be hard, a serious case of de ja vu such a barrier rarely came to the imaginative mind of the child she saw possibilities in everything that she did.

"I'm turning ten today."

She spoke to no one in particular. Being so young caused commotion even through the coldest hearts. Creatures with snakes for tails even with two bodies sprouting from the same hip, called this place their home much like she did. They would watch her from a distance keeping an eye on the young princess, however showing their bodies rarely happened. No one wanted to scare the girl.

The girls imagination sprung at greater depths allowing her to see things that others wouldn't.

Placing herself down she pulled out the pebble which rolled between her hands never once falling from her feathery grasp, in front of her lay a huge dog a pair of gleaming eyes looked down at the child its head tilted to the side, almost asking her to continue as if sensing that she wasn't sharing everything.

"I know its today, mother reminded me yesterday."

If the dog could laugh it would have done instead it grunted while rising its lips in the form of a grin knowing well who the child spoke of. It was clear, that during celebrations the queen was seen as her most cheerful. Rising a hand as she juggled the pebble with her other she patted the muzzle of the dog; just not the one which paid attention to her. The large ears of this second head twitched the lower jaw scuffed against the ground as if trying, to brush away the intruder of his dreams. Rolling her eyes somewhat playfully she pulled her hand away to skim the surface of the pebble instead knowing that at least it wouldn't leap from her hand.

The large gates that stood thirty yards away were a constant reminder that when you entered you couldn't leave. Her face dropped even as she tried to hold her solid expression knowing that this effected her to. The large dog growled as if warning her not to pry on the subject.

"Your right. I should focus on my birthday, at least I will be able to see father he did promise he would take the day off."

The head nodded.

The princess wasn't selfish in fact even on her birthday her mother would have to almost persuade her daughter to not feel so confined. The girl wasn't used to such commotion as it only came around once a year (she knew that many mortals would be thrilled to live another year small gifts would be exchanged also depending on where you lived or how your family status was a celebration would be made in your honour.) But that's not what she wanted. All she wanted was to spend some time with her father. Of course her mother played a huge part in her role something she was grateful for, however with everything changing her father slowly started to become nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

Biding the large dog farewell she decided to see if the ferryman was back. She was in luck. His boat pulled towards the bank yet he remained on board as a soul stepped down, side stepping Melinoe made sure to hide herself away. Something about this soul made her gutt twist. Not in terror. Souls became part of the daily routine of living in such a vast area. This soul seemed different; all souls once they left the body would take the physical appearance of the person. This soul was torn to shreds. Watching in confusion as the arm hung by a few centimeters of muscle the clothing dangled by quivering hips, and eyes unblinking (due to three jagged looking claw marks) turned left from right waiting for a beam of light or at least a push in the right direction.

It was granted.

Hermes usually came by to guide souls to their new home however this time the light came from thin air it hovered near the horrified face of the soul before gradually moving away, the soul limped as it followed as fast it could whimpering for mercy saying something about a creature on two legs, with horns dripping in blood.

"Melinoe?"

Turning around, Melinoe watched as her mother stood in a gleaming dark green dress. Hair curled. A dark flower resting behind her ear. An Orchid. Turning back to where she saw the soul, Melinoe creased her brows noticing there was nothing there. Had she imagined it? Pulling away reluctantly Melinoe, turned walking towards Persephone. Watching her daughter, Persephone smiled brightly. She knew what Melinoe saw. But didn't dwell on it. Something evil was happening upon the upper land. Something that made even her blood run cold.

"Lets go find your father. He has a surprise for you."

At the mention of her father, Melinoe felt her stomach twist with excitement. All thoughts banished about the soul. Laying in the back of her mind, where so many more unforgotten horrors lay. Glancing over her shoulder, Persephone looked towards the bank. The soul was trudging slowly after the light. It turned looking towards the Queen, its damaged lips twisted mouthing..

_'A beast. It found me... It found us!'_

* * *

_Now this took alot of imagination on my part along with actual research. In many of the fics I have read I haven't seen a chapter dedicated to the wonders of the Greek underworld through a child's point of view. So here we go... Do hope you enjoyed it._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	3. Chapter 3

**Amari412 - So pleased your enjoying the story so far. =) Thankfully, it didn't go that far lol. With my new job, trying to update more quickly. Though the Minotaur sacrifices happened every five years, that is still a lot of souls to judge. Never actually seen the movie, but always been fascinated by that picture decided it suited the story and description of both characters. =')**

* * *

**An unwanted **

**birthday surprise**

Everything happened for a reason. But standing in the throne room, Melinoe felt more exposed than during her bathing time. Standing in the throne room, glancing towards the bare thrones, Melinoe tilted her head. The throne was small. She wondered if her father made it like that on purpose to give a more over powering atmosphere. Wrapping her arms around her middle, cupping her elbows she swallowed, waiting for a man to enter. A gentle pressure upon her shoulder, causing Melinoe to turn looking towards the calm expression of her mother.

"He'll be here soon."

Melinoe nodded. For just a few moments, her gut gave a painful twitch feeling like her father wouldn't be able to make it. As the thoughts pushed through her mind, a dark shadow crept across the ground, followed by crackling as if a fire was burning. Turning around slowly, Melinoe's face broke out into a grin. Standing in the door way dressed, in dark heavy armour with sheet black hair. Though she hadn't seen for a long time, Melinoe knew exactly who it was.

"Father!"

Running from her mother, Melinoe ran towards her father, who had already crouched down. Arms opened he caught Melinoe laughing gently as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Watching Persephone quickly departed, knowing that this was a father and daughter time.

Melinoe hadn't stopped grinning. Sitting proudly on her fathers lap, holding a necklace, she dangled it at eyelevel.

"What is it father?"

Smiling, Hades removed the necklace gently from Melinoe's grasp. Turning around Melinoe gazed up towards her father. Placing his palm around the ebony rock, Melinoe's eyes became wide. Her face glowed a dark orange, due to her fathers magic. As Hades let go of the necklace, the crisp white and dark brown beads remained. However the madeleine or ebony rock was now in the shape of a heart. Hades placed it around Melinoe's neck. Taking hold of the heart (which was still warm from Hades magic) she turned, towards her father with a confused expression.

"Its your birthstone. When ever you need me, or home just give it a squeeze.."

Staring at her reflection in the shimmering rock, Melinoe smiled brightly as she curled up against Hades armoured chest.

"Thank you father."

Hades smiled, kissing the top of Melinoe's head. He sighed gently.

"Your welcome Melinoe.."

Peering around the door Persephone, watched father and daughter. It warmed her heart, just like when she first witnessed them.

The remainder of the day passed on smoothly. During the evening meal Melinoe was given her favourite; A starter of honey bread with cheese, and hard boiled eggs. Followed by hare stew, with freshly baked olive and garlic bread ending with yogurt with honey and walnuts for desert. As supper came to an end, Melinoe was surprised with more presents from the Olympians and Underworld residents. Artemis came down to give her gift personally. It was a marble carved boar which would change colour depending on the seasons. Artemis knew of Melinoe's dream to see the upper land, and so gave her gifts to reflect on it. Hecate gave her a stuffed dog toy. It was a replica of Cerberus.

"Thank you Hecate.."

Melinoe spoke excitedly, hugging the toy close to her chest. Hecate smiled lightly ruffling Melinoe's long hair.

Watching as Hecate left with Artemis, she turned looking around, glancing down towards her presents. There were so many. Some from gods she didn't even know the names of. Letting out a sigh she placed the toy Cerberus down beside the other presents. Getting something to hold was rare, unless it was a pillow.

Melinoe wondered into the throne room. With now shades seeking her fathers attention it was eerily silent. Gazing up towards the two large thrones, Melinoe tilted her head, wondering if she'd ever get her own. At the same time, she wondered if she would ever be able to see anything which didn't inhabit her fathers realm. It was a long stretch.

"Ready for bed birthday girl?"

Turning around Melinoe looked towards her mother. To her utmost delight her father was there also. Smiling with an unspoken glee, she ran towards the pair. Taking a hand each, Hades and Persephone lifted their child into the air and began to lightly swing her, causing Melinoe to kick out her legs and laugh in excitement.

_Deep within an Underworld cave_

Cackles mixed with sharp ticking echoed. A tapestry covered in drawings ranging from a fire breathing creature, pinning an innocent boy, to a warrior standing over the decapitated body of a Lernaean Hydra.

"Clotho, weave with care. We don't want anything to be tampered with.."

A hiss was the only answer. Laughing loudly Lachesis continued with the thin piece of threat, measuring it with great care. A strange glow covered her leather face. Twisting around causing a long tattered robe, to twist around legs which looked more like sticks. Limping forward laying the thread down by Clotho's hands which seemed to blur as she stitched and weaved making the tapestry longer. Laughing as brow became added, along with specs of what looked like spilt blood.

"Time to cut sister.."

A third moved forward. Though they all looked the same this one seemed dangerous. Unloving. Holding tightly onto a pair of shears, she rubbed it against the thread before giving it a harsh tug. As the thread curled, before falling onto the ground, blood began to pump from it. Cackling while hiding away the shears, the fate known as Atropos turned around gazing down at the _Eye_ which lay upon the ground twitching. Twisting. Lowering herself upon her knees Atropos, leaned forward, heavy panting, causing her back to arch and curve.

"Our _eye_ has found something sisters."

They each crowded around. Shoving. Snarling. Hands scrambled in an attempt to stare directly into the pupil. The eye rolled around, almost as if it was tormenting its mistress's. Clotho managed to grab the thick muscle which allowed the eye to move. Holding it in the air, allowing all of the sisters to look they noticed a young girl with silver streaked hair, swinging between the palms of happy parents.

"Tricky sisters. Very tricky."

Each nodded. Dropping the eye on the ground, they turned rummaging around through rocks, using their hands as sight. Lachesis grabbed upon a long golden horn. When ever used it replaced a person's voice, changing it into a tone so gentle that it would force a mother to leave their child in order to protect something they couldn't see. Dampening her lips, Lachesis spoke through a low whisper. The sound of voice carried out through cave deep into the Underworld.

_"Melinoe.. Melinoe.."_

_Back in the Underworld_

_"Melinoe... Melinoe.."_

A voice so pure caused Melinoe to twist in her sleep, duvet wrapping tightly around her middle, causing her to spring up, gasping hands risen ready for an attack. When living in the Underworld, some of the souls would wonder. Once before, Melinoe found herself in danger. It seemed to remain lingered in the back of her mind. Flushing noticing that it was just her duvets, Melinoe kicked them off before laying back down. Arms folded across her chest.

_"Melinoe.. Melinoe.."_

The voice broke her from a momentary sulk. So it wasn't a dream? Pushing herself up slowly, duvet falling from her middle, bunching up around her child hips. Pushing herself up from the warmth of her bed, eyes unblinking. Alert. She pressed herself against the door, the voice could still be heard but it sounded so far away. Lost. Placing her hand on the door knob, she give it a tug only to quickly shut it again. Her parents were still awake. How could she be so stupid? Opening the door slowly, Melinoe peered down the corridor, the light from her parents bedroom, causing the corridor to look brighter.

Faint murmurs told Melinoe that she would have to wait. At least for a short while. Closing the door as silently as she could, she made her way back towards her bed sitting down on the edge. No point in laying down. She knew she would fall asleep, and she wanted to know who that voice was.

Laying in a mound of duvets, the rich black resembling a calm storm, Melinoe turned over. A silent murmur passed her lips whilst she stretched her legs, causing the muscles to become pulled, before relaxing.

Two rooms down the corridor, Persephone snuggled up against Hades. Cheeks glowing, legs crossed, they each listened to each others heart beat.

"That was a wonderful present you gave Melinoe."

Persephone murmured as she dragged her finger nails down Hades chest, grinning at the sound of his low growl of approval. Hades smiled. Never before had life been so easy. A couple of times he even found himself smiling when he woke up. Glancing down towards Persephone, Hades watched as she began to drift off into a light sleep. As his eyes began to growl heavy, Hades willingly joined her.

_Two hours later_

Melinoe tip toed along the dark corridor. Chills travelling up the back of her spine, due to lack of foot wear. Pausing outside of her parents bed room, Melinoe peered inside. Watching the silent dance of sleep, at least it was silent until her father snored loudly, causing Melinoe to cover her mouth, quickly to stifle her laughter.

'Remember why your here...'

Melinoe scolded herself. Pulling away from the bedroom door, Melinoe frowned. In truth she didn't know why she was out of her room. All she remembered was hearing her name being called. It sounded so soothing she couldn't ignore it. It played over in her mind. Leading her further down the corridor which seemed to become narrower with each step. Rising her hand she gripped onto the heart stone, feeling her stomach twist. There was nothing in this world which could harm her. The necklace would protect her. Along with her fathers law. At least this is what she hoped.

_Half an hour later_

Standing huddled together, three women muttered in a tongue no god or human, could possibly understand. The one in the centre, turned slowly. She bore no face. Only thick flesh which looked like it had been sliced from the back and pulled over to rest just under where her noes should be.

"So the little runt decided to show?"

Chatter of teeth symbolised laughter. Melinoe felt her cheeks flush in humiliation. Two more _women_ turned around, advancing stretching their spider like fingers to touch the silver streaked hair. Melinoe wrenched out of their grip, her heart in her mouth, knowing all to quickly what _they _were. _'Surely these can't be the ones who spoke to me?' _Melinoe thought as she tried to control her fear, knowing that they could smell it. As they resumed their laughter, finger nails clanking together, the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise up.

"What do you want me with... _Fates."_

Such a tone easily displeased them. Pulling out an organ. An overly sized human eye. A thick muscle which looked more like a rats tail, wound tightly around the fates arm. It twitched. Even blinked as it looked directly towards Melinoe. The iris changed colour when it sensed Melinoe's fear. The fate thrusted it towards Melinoe cackling as she fell over in shock.

"We have a warning for you." - Another fate jumped in grinning. - "Yes a warning, in five years you will leave the Underworld.."

At first Melinoe felt her stomach swell with excitement. Leaving the Underworld, was something she wanted. She wanted to see the world above this one. The fates tutted her. Melinoe grew tense, feeling one of them stroking her hair. It was enough to force Melinoe to stagger back onto her feet, stumbling backwards in order to put some distance between them.

"Don't be fooled by such childish wishing.."

Stepping forward the fate would've scolded instead, she tightened her grip around the eye, causing it to almost weep. As Melinoe watched, a faint gasp passed her lips when the hands of the Fates grabbed her. Melinoe couldn't bring herself to struggle. She was rooted to the spot.

"What awaits you is a series of hellish nightmares, even Tarturas would give its own life for.."

Fingers wrapped tightly around her bare arms. With every intake of breath she could've sworn that the grip became tighter.

"The future demands payment!"

Melinoe found the smarts to start struggling. Though she knew they wouldn't kill her, as that would destroy her fate, she noticed how their heads lowered towards her necklace.

"No!"

Melinoe twisted left and right in a feeble attempt to get away. The Fates held her tightly. Rising her foot Melinoe managed to kick one of the Fates in the stomach. Swallowing down a laugh of triumphment, when the Fate staggered backwards, Melinoe ran forward, one hand clutching onto her birth stone. Thinking of her father, Melinoe felt herself leaving the Fates. Their cries of anger burned deep into her mind. The world around her began to spin. Flashes of the scenery changing, becoming more civilised. Just as she was about to scream she appeared in her fathers room.

Glancing over her shoulder, almost expecting to see the Fates behind her, Melinoe let out a sigh of relief seeing only the bed room door.

Looking back towards her parents, Melinoe walked forward. After a fright she needed their comfort. Standing at her fathers side, Melinoe gently shook him. Chewing on her lower lip, hoping he wasn't in to much of a deep sleep.

"Father?"

Groaning under his breath, Hades lifted his head. Eyes squinted as he rubbed at them before, noticing Melinoe. Flinching, Hades pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching the way that she cowered. What had happened?

"Meli-"

Hades was cut off, not just by Melinoe but by a yawn.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep here with you and mother?"

This was a rare occurrence for Melinoe. Smiling sleepily, realising that there was no immediate danger, Hades nodded his head. Stretching his arms, Hades picked up Melinoe up, tucking her under the covers between him and Persephone. With the warmth of her parents, Melinoe easily felt safe. Her body relaxed against the thick pillows. Her eyelids began to close. For just a moment she thought that meeting the cruel Fates, was just a twisted nightmare. However the bruise on her arm would prove other wise.

Back down the corridor, followed by many twists and turns, the Fates stood cackling. The eye twitching in the middle Fates hand. The pupil wide, showing an image of the roaring bill. _The Minotaur._

* * *

_Think that I'm finally starting to get back into the swing of writing. I felt slack during 'Fainting Whispers', so hopefully I'm going to make up for that with this. Do hope you enjoyed this chapter. __Please leave a review. Also thank you to 'Evergreenriver' for becoming a follower of this story._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	4. Chapter 4

**Amari412: Your on the right track. =') Thank you for the review, sorry this chapter took some time to make an appearance.**

* * *

**I am Hades**

"Stop it!"

Reaching forward with trembling hands, grabbing onto heaving shoulders, a young adult yanked a male from the ground. His knuckles blistered. Blood trickling down the back of his hands. Eyes hollow. Dark. Sleep didn't take kindly to troubled minds. Sitting on the back of his haunches like a dog waiting for a treat, he bowed his head as he howled in agony. In the back ground, others huddled together. Gripping tightly onto what little clothing covered their wrecked bodies. The room stunk of sweat, blood, tears even despair. Howling turned into laughter. Rolling his head backwards, blood shot eyes looked towards the heaving female who stopped his prayer.

"We're going to die... We're all going to die.."

Salvia dribbled down his chin. A spine chilling grin stretched across chapped lips. Walking forward a risen hand, the female slapped him. The noise echoed. Others who watched on, turned away, hiding away in the crocks of their trembling bodies.

"We might die. But we won't ask a god to do a mortals job."

Hissing with pride, the young female turned walking slowly towards a poorly designed window. Pressing her face against the bars, not even hissing when the heat burnt her already olive tanned flesh. Watching as the sun began to set behind calm waves. She rapped her knuckles against the bars, lips curled in an attempt to hide away any laughter from escaping. Poseidon was far from innocent. Though he helped to give mortals such as herself a second chance in life. Without the storm to tear them from the prison nick named a boat, it was almost to innocent.

Watching the back of the female, the male turned around, cutting his knees in the process. His blood travelled through the cracks of the floor boards, before seeping up against the door. Resting his sweat covered body against the mound of hay, lazily tossed for them to use as bedding, the male curled tightly. He had his own reasons for praying to Hades for death. Closing his eyes tightly in a bid to hide his tears, he couldn't muffle the sob which escaped.

Twisting around sharply hands risen to banish whatever comfort rested upon his head, he was taken back by the gentle look of the woman who slapped him just moments before. Her lips pursed. She began to hush him, fingers running soothingly through his hair. She didn't even grimace when her finger nails became lodge with his vomit. Leaning forward, pressing a kiss upon his forehead, her eyes rolled up towards the window, noticing to her fearful realisation that they were coming closer to the docks. The docks of Crete.

* * *

Melinoe felt like she was being swallowed whole. Sitting upon her mothers throne. Legs crossed hands resting upon her lap, so that her fingers over lapped, she looked unblinking down the steps to where two trembling shades stood. The outline of their bodies showed them to be women. Leaning forward in an attempt to hear their faint whispers, Melinoe felt her heart twist in despair.

"The winter was so very cold my lord... I tried to save my daughter. But death swept over us like the blankets of frozen rain.."

Turning her head, Melinoe watched her father sitting with a stone expression. There was no sign of pity. Even as the shades begged for a chance of happiness in their afterlife. Melinoe knew they weren't worthy enough of the Elysian Fields. They'd lived normal lives. Neither doing a sin so great, that their names would be carved on the rock of the decaying Tartarus. Nibbling on her lower lip, as a sudden wave of nerves took Melinoe forcing her back against the throne, Melinoe watched as her father rose from the throne, walking calmly down towards the shades. His black cloak rippled against the stairs. Hand out stretched, the taller shade clung onto her daughter, before they both fell onto their knees.

Rising his hand, Hades placed it first upon the mothers darkened head before doing the same to her daughter.

"Asphodel Meadows."

Looking up with a tearful expression, it wasn't the mother shade, but the daughter. Her gaze nothing more than darkness, but Hades could see the gratitude. Nodding his head, flashing a small smile, Hades watched as two subjects entered the throne room before escorting the shades away. Only when the door shut, did Hades turn around walking back up the steps towards Melinoe who had stretched out her legs and began to gently sway them back and forth.

"Why did you send them to the Asphodel Meadows father? Isn't there another place they could be sent to?"

Though the Asphodel Meadows held beauty along with hope, it was also dark. Melinoe began to worry that it would remind the shades of the cold winter weeks, where they fought to survive. Her vivid imagination already starting to think up strange ideas of a continuous darkness, where only the light of strange frozen water could be seen cutting through the chilled air. Smiling gently, Hades stroked his daughters soft hair, before lightly scratching the back of her ear, making her recoil as she giggled.

"Because, they haven't done anything worthy enough in life to be sent to the Elysian Fields. There isn't any other place for them to go."

The brief father daughter moment was interrupted by a large shade stumbling into the room. Turning around, with an arched brow Hades noticed the heavy chains wrapped tightly around quivering wrists. Without hearing the pleading or begging, Hades knew where this shade was bound. Peering around her fathers arm, Melinoe let out a faint gasp as she saw the hatred and cruelty shining in the unnamed shades eyes. What made Melinoe's body run cold with terror was that the shade was locking directly towards her.

Fingers began to curl as she gripped tightly onto her fathers armour platted sleeve. Tears burned the corners of her eyes, though Melinoe quickly blinked them away. No sense in letting a shade know he was scaring her. Though she was sure he could smell it.

"What is a little brat like you, doing on the throne of Persephone?"

Though laughter was heard on the end of the shades sentence it never came. Instead, a chocked gasp passed his lips, as the shade stumbled onto his knees, clawing towards the darkened throat as if trying to take something away. Even though he was dead, the shade still started to panic as he couldn't breathe. Walking down the steps. Fire burning in his eyes, Hades looked with disgust towards the pathetic shade, who'd rolled over onto his back, body tense, as legs began to quiver as if trying to stop himself from kicking out in distress. Pleasure seeped through Hades veins. No one was disrespectful towards his daughter.

"Don't ever speak to my daughter again."

Snarling like a beast, he flicked his hand. The shade slammed repeatedly against the wall. With every groan, Melinoe began to curl into herself, covering her ears with trembling hands as she closed her eyes tightly. Seeing her father was a rare occurrence. Seeing him angry was something she'd never been subject to. Falling onto his knees, the shade kept his head bowed. Defeat and misery washed over him. Clenching his jaws, Hades scowled as the same two subjects re entered the throne room, dragging away the shade to Tartarus, to find a fitting punishment. At the sound of Melinoe whimpering, Hades turned sharply as if he'd been struck across the face.

"Melinoe.."

Whispering her name Hades advanced, reaching his daughter in two strides. Stretching his hand he brushed, against her head, feeling the quiver of her body made his throat grow tight. Removing herself from the safety of her arms, Melinoe looked up towards her father. Though his eyes remained looking like two pieces of scorched coal, there was a look of concern hidden within the depths. Wiping away unshed tears, Melinoe smiled shakily as she rose her small hand, lightly patting his cheek. Hades felt his stomach glow. It was the same movement he would do with Melinoe when she used to tug at his beard.

"I'm alright father.."

Melinoe reassured her father, smiling when she noticed the sudden change in his mood. Looking over his shoulder, expecting with a heavy heart to find more shades awaiting judgment. He was correct. Glancing back towards Melinoe, knowing that she wished to spend time with him, Hades didn't want to exploit her to the cruelty of some shades. Looking towards one of the subjects who seemed unsure on what his lord wanted to happen.

"Charon. Please escort Melinoe, back to her mother."

Melinoe looked up towards her father. Eyes wide, confused. Had she done something to upset him? Hades seemed to sense this as he turned, back towards Melinoe, smiling almost sadly as he lightly cupped her cheek, before pressing a gently kiss upon her forehead. No words were spoken. Understanding, Melinoe slid from her mothers throne, quickly making her way down the stairs, though she wished to remain by her fathers side. Charon stood at the entrance, oar dripping wet after a recent trek across the river. Looking towards the young princess, Charon saw the conflicting emotions. Melinoe looked up towards Charon, flashing him a small smile, as she stretched her hand. Charon was always amazed by Melinoe's lack of selfishness.

* * *

Judgement went on longer than Hades would've liked. Every shade (apart from a scarce few) each died from the bitter cold. Most were young, while the majority were old. What kept Hades away from turning bitter, was that none blamed Persephone. Though she changed the seasons, as it was her goddess role, it didn't mean she would cause such havoc. The world, (Gaia) was unpractiable. Shaking his head gently, Hades paused at the sound of laughter, followed by hushed voices. It was rare for Hades, to watch mother and daughter. Pressing up against the large ebony oak door, Hades peered through the small crack, watching with a silent smile on his lips.

Melinoe sat on the ground, toys of various animals surrounded her. Persephone held onto a wooden horse, Melinoe had nick named Troy. Waving her hand in the air, dark mist travelled from Melinoe's finger tips, creating rippling waves, to which Persephone moved Troy, as if he was galloping across them, pausing every once in a while to make him rear and neigh. This brought endless delight from Melinoe.

They'd learnt that Melinoe was capable of powers long before her tenth birthday. They were easily handled. Most if not all seemed to be gained from Hades. Though Hades remembered when he was deeply upset about Persephone, leaving to deal with her Upper Land duties, Melinoe conjured him up a flower from the palm of her hand. It rested upon his bedside table.

"Did you have fun with your father today?"

Persephone asked, as she carefully placed Troy back onto the ground. Melinoe who was busy concentration, putting her toys back in order hummed her response, followed by a swift nod of her head.

Pushing open the door Hades stepped in. Melinoe was the first to notice her father. All concentration left her toy collection, as she beamed towards her father, who crouched down upon the ground. Moving forward, collecting Troy at the same time, Melinoe eagerly placed herself on her fathers lap. Persephone smiled, as she leaned forward placing a kiss upon Hades cheek.

"Father, taught me about judgement." - Melinoe spoke as she leant against her fathers armour - "He had to send one shade to Tartarus, after punishing him first.."

"Did he now?"

Persephone spoke, as she turned giving Hades a knowing look. Hades however was to busy holding onto Troy as Melinoe picked up one of the other horses. Though her movements were innocent, she didn't understand her words put her father at Persephone's wrath. They'd spoken about not subjecting Melinoe to judgment until she was older. Finding the horse which she thought suited Troy; a lighter wooden horse named Helen. Smiling with glee, Melinoe climbed from her fathers lap, going over towards the large stables, where she placed the two horses in the middle, before making Troy look as if he was galloping around Helen.

Moving a little closer towards Hades, Persephone arched a brow only for Hades to lightly chuckle.

"She was ready Persephone. Being a daughter of the Underworld, she needs to learn its ways quickly..."

Turning to look towards Persephone, Hades wasn't surprised to see the mixture of emotions swimming in her eyes, though he did feel grateful when she leaned forward placing a delicate kiss upon his lips. Moving back so that her lips hovered over his Persephone whispered.

"Don't think your off the hook that easily Hades."

Chuckling, Hades pushed a strand of hair from Persephone's face so that it tucked behind her ear. Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled as he starred into her eyes, until Persephone lightly slapped his shoulder, before laughing gently. Melinoe watched from a distance smiling at her parents affection. She knew what it meant, at least she thought she did. Tipping Troy forward so that he nuzzled Helen's wooden muzzle, she stretched out her legs conjuring up more of the black mist, to make it look like the wooden toy set was alive with flowers. As Hades watched, he lightly hummed. Soon Melinoe would be ready for training.

* * *

_So it seems that Hades is in trouble. But at least he got to spend time with Melinoe. Another boat of sacrifices has been sent to Crete, which means that fate's warning is creeping closer towards Melinoe._

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	5. Chapter 5

**Amari412: Thank you very much for the review. Sorry it took so long for an update. Work has been hectic. Hades is a very protective father. Only time will tell what happens. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Darkened training**

"Ugh!"

Rubble trickled down a jagged rock formation. Dust covered bare knees, along with a once clean cream chiton. Tousled hair brushed aside with an angry swipe. Standing on trembling limbs; cheek bruised, arms glistening with sweat. Melinoe looked towards her opponent. Well... _Teacher_ would be a better word. With arms folded, a stern look covering pale features, Hecate shook her head, as she stepped forward.

"You're thinking to much. You need to relax.."

Melinoe gritted her teeth. They'd been going over the same procedure for hours. She was ready to tear out her hair.

"If I'd be anymore relaxed, I'd be _dead_."

The venom didn't even cause Hecate to arch her brow. Melinoe was much like her father. Both wanted results quickly. Each fearing for an unscripted ending.

Hecate stepped forward. Placing a firm but gentle hand upon Melinoe's tense wrist, she forced the young goddess in training to look at her. Their eyes clashed. Each wanting different results. Dampening her lips, Hecate smiled gently even if Melinoe didn't return the gesture.

"Your mother had the same problem, when Demeter taught her how to grow plants. You can do it Melinoe. Just let go and relax."

Watching as Hecate stepped back, once again taking a defensive pose Melinoe closed her eyes. All around her, the Underworld breathed. She could hear everything. At first it became to much to bear. Her head started to pound, teeth ached. Brow creased as sweat trickled down the side of her head. But something else happened. Her fingers began to twitch. This magic wasn't like the flimsy shots she aimed at Hecate out of frustration. This was something more powerful.

Head bowed. Lower lip stinging. Melinoe concentrated until sweat began to trickle down her brow. Palms quivered, as darkness enveloped them. Head snapping back, eyes pale as bone, Melinoe shot the energy towards Hecate. Spiritually, Hecate saw the attack coming. However not even a gasp could pass her lips. Much like Melinoe, Hecate slammed against the wall. Pain shot through the back of her skull. Pressure against her wind pipe, made Hecate's legs kick out only to freeze when it was Melinoe pressing up against her trapped body.

"End of training.."

Hecate whispered. Pulling herself back, Melinoe smoothed down her chiton. Eyes trailed towards the ground, shame caused her palms to sweat, though no words of apologies passed her lips. Turning around sharply on the balls of her heels, Melinoe walked out of the room, dark hair swaying against her back. Hecate watched as Melinoe departed. Brow creased in concern. There was something about Melinoe's eyes. They seemed to change. Hecate wished she knew what was going through the young teenagers mind, when she sent the powerful force her way. It almost seemed as if Melinoe had left her body, even just for a moment.

Heavy foot steps echoed around the room. Hecate didn't show any sign of alarm, only sighed as she continued to look in the direction where Melinoe just went.

"Good afternoon Charon."

Digging his staff into the ground, Charon lent against it almost lazily. Face in a permanent frown, he slapped his lips together.

"Cutting training early today. Something happen?"

Charon's words came out in a heavy whisper. Hecate sighed, forcing her body to slump easing the ache across her shoulder blades. Hecate shook her head, mouth open in a trembling 'o' as she tried to understand the muddled words inside her own head.

"I don't know Charon. Ever since _that_ happened, Melinoe's been different. I thought it would pass, but I fear its getting worse.."

Hecate briefly tensed as Charon tightened his grip upon the staff. It wasn't an act of anger more concern. Rising a hand Hecate placed it upon Charon's shoulder causing him to slacken, followed by a misted blush rising within his hollow cheek bones. Pushing aside his silver hair, Charon turned himself around as if the task was difficult. Much like Hecate he wanted to go after Melinoe, but knew the young goddess needed time for herself. Supper was only two hours away.

"She's her fathers daughter, Hecate. What ever happens, she'll make it through."

Listening to Charon walking back towards his boat, no doubt a lost soul awaiting his arrival, Hecate remained motionless.

"I just hope Hades past doesn't follow her.."

Peering around a damaged pillar, Melinoe watched. Hecate's words bouncing around her mind. Flashes of her nightmares making her eyes become stone white. Like marble. As if by instinct she clasped tightly onto her necklace. The warmth of her magic soothed her, but didn't shut off the many questions fluttering around inside of her head.

"What are they keeping from me?"

She whispered.

* * *

Snarls followed by roars caused the gates of the Underworld to quiver in fear. Cerberus snapped his jaws against the thick heavy chain, which rested around three straining necks. Claws dug deep into the ground, trying to pull. To rip the chain. It was no use. Six beady eyes, now blood shot with furry. Snapped left then right. Small foot prints, imprinted on the ground, showed sign of escape. Pulling back his three heavy heads, Cerberus howled. It echoed around the walls. Flames flickered from thick orange to a darkened purple.

Unaware of the first signs of disaster, a figure dressed in a thick cloak hurried across a one way path. Legs trembling in fear. Hands slipping due to sweat, as the figure tried desperately to keep the cloak tightly around a heaving chest.

Skidding to a halt. Owl shaped eyes trailed up. Standing in front of the figures way, was a steep path. No mortal could climb that. Hood fluttered as the head turned, looking down the path it just came. No sign of anyone following. Smacking dried lips together, before licking them out of nervous habit eyes flickered closed.

"What do you mean someone escape?!"

Hades was beyond furious. As Hecate stood before him, showing no sign of fear towards him, she repeated a second time of the opened gate along with a caught Cerberus.

"I don't think a shade did this my lord."

Hecate whispered the words, regretting them the moment Hades snapped his eyes in her direction. She saw the shift in his mood. Knew that saying his furious would be an understatement. Without speaking, Hades allowed himself to be enveloped in a thick shadow of darkness. The flickering of flames all that remained.

Fingers bloody. Feet cut. The figure wasn't even half way up the slop. It tried using magic but every time it made it half way, the magic would vanish causing her to tumble down landing in a heap. Finger nails began to crack. There was nothing to grip onto. Every stretch and strain was by calculated risk. Tears prickled at the corner of the figure's eyes. Though they didn't fall.

"I thought we'd gotten past this..."

Gasping, hands yanked back from the slop. Though the figure had barely made it half way up the slope, it didn't stop the snap of fear. Hood falling back exposing the terrified face of _Melinoe.._ She squeezed her eyes tight, expecting for a third time that night to feel the cruelty of the ground, cutting deep into her back. Nothing happened. Slowly opening her eyes, for a moment thinking it was some kind of crazy dream, to find herself back in bed, shaking. Melinoe instead found herself being held bridal style by her father.

Hades arms felt like cold iron. His darkened armour no longer a place for her to hide away, as he hushed away a nightmare, or held her with delight after she managed to complete something in training. But what scared her the most were his eyes. They starred down at her with furry, concern even disappointment. Melinoe swallowed down a harsh lump, causing her eyes to burn with tears. The anger in his eyes was enough to make Melinoe cower in fear.

"Father I.."

Melinoe's words became cut off by an angry growl. At first Melinoe thought that Cerberus had followed him, it took her a few moments to realise it came from her father. No words were spoken. Melinoe didn't even demand that Hades put her down when they past Hecate who was busy getting Cerberus out of the chains. Melinoe had a sneaky suspicion her father carried her, rather than teleported them just to add humiliation. It was working rather well.

Entering her room, Hades placed Melinoe on her bed. Still neither spoke. Looking down at her bloody hands and feet, Hades sighed. Resting his palm over the burns and grazes, magic enveloped the wounds before he removed them leaving her skin pale and floorless like always.

"Why can't I ever see a world beyond yours?"

Melinoe's pride for not letting her voice shake was short lived. Hades snapped his eyes in the direction of his daughter. His look cold and uneasily read.

"Its your world as well Melinoe. You know why you can't leave."

Pulling himself back, Hades watched as Melione stretched her fingers, testing out the newly healed bones. He saw the tears threatening to spill down her face. For just a second his hardened expression shifted, though he quickly caught on. Melinoe could've seriously hurt herself. Scratching his beard he turned walking towards the bedroom door, where he paused for a moment, seeing Melinoe's eyes on the floor, though knew they were trailing after him.

"Get some sleep."

Melinoe flinched at the sound of her bedroom door closing harshly. Finally the tears spilled down her face. She'd been so close to seeing her mother's world. But all it got her was a furious father. Laying back on the bed, causing her hair to spill over the pillows, Melinoe looked up towards the ceiling, trying to figure out why she couldn't leave. She knew she was in training but surely her mother would gladly show her around. She could even meet Demeter. It just wasn't fair.

Running her hand across her stomach, feeling the scars lingering under her dress. She didn't remember how they came to be there. Every time she asked her father or mother they would change the subject. Melinoe rolled over onto her side, using her hand to pillow her cheek, as the tears continued to silently trickle.

"I'll find a way out. And I'll find out what they're hiding from me.."

* * *

_Melinoe found herself in the land of dreams. A coolness in the air, followed by hidden rays behind grey clouds, made her crease her brow in confusion. This wasn't like her regular dreams. They were filled with over active imagination of what the world above her fathers looked like. The ground was so cold Melinoe was sure the base of her feet began to freeze._

_A voice rumbled causing Melinoe to twist in every direction possible. _

_"Your not ready young one. Your journey has only just begun."_

_Melinoe's brow creased in confusion. She knew that voice. It was Morpheus. The mist around her shifted, causing her to look at it sternly knowing the Daemon had morphed himself into it._

_"You stopped me didn't you? I was so close to seeing the world above darkness..."_

_The mist crackled. Laughter echoed. It wasn't cruel, more pitiful. Melinoe's clenched her hands tightly, willing herself not to lose her patience. _

_"Melinoe. You know the fates play a cruel game. Your father was put through the same. You must understand, this. Climbing up a steep slope whilst chaining Cerberus is only asking for disaster."_

_Gritting her teeth in humiliation, while her face heated to twice its natural temperature, Melinoe hissed like a rattled serpent._

_"You mock me yet you claim to have answers."_

_The mist grew thick. Melinoe stepped forward, only to find that her feet wouldn't move. Looking down it was almost as if they were being sucked into the earth. Growling in frustration, she snapped her eyes towards Morpheus trying to ease her anger like Hecate taught her._

_"To get what you want takes hardship. Your powers aren't ready to defeat what you'll face. You need time. Practise. How else do you think you'll survive in a world, you have no knowledge of?"_

_This was getting Melinoe no where. Using all of her strength she yanked her feet from the ground. Stumbling at first only to quickly find her footing again, Melinoe walked forward, keeping her head bowed eyes narrowed in anger. The mist followed her like some sort of lost pup. In front of them was a tree which looked to be slightly bent. Melinoe knew very well what this was place was._

_"Lykaios. My name is Lykaios.."_

_Rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm, Melinoe turned away. Though this was her favourite dream, it brought on to many questions. Questions which she forget when waking up. The mist moved around her as if trying to comfort Melinoe._

_"You'll find out what this all means. In time young one. I promise.."_

_That was one promise Melinoe found herself beliving almost straight away. For only a moment, before the dream began to take her away._

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it was brief, but I really wanted to get this over with, so I could get to the more exciting parts for you. Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	6. Chapter 6

**Amari412: Thank you for the review. Sadly I haven't seen the film. ='( Though with this storyline, it might be similar in some ways. They are rather cute together. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

"You there! Get back in line!"

She ran.

Teeth gritted. Breaths coming out in terrified pants, the young woman ran as fast as her beaten legs would allow. Tears streaked rosy cheeks. Hands gripped tightly onto stools tossing them behind her, causing guards to curse as they either ran into them or fell over, breaking either a jaw or noes in the process. It seemed almost to good to be true. The large wooden doors remained open. Clearly no one expected the _sacrifice_ to flee. Running out onto the court yard. Crunches of war sandals right behind her, the young woman let out a chocked gasp. White burning pain shot through the back of her skull.

She twisted. She kicked. All that it caused was more strands to snap out from her scalp.

"Oaf!"

A frozen chill ran down her spin, finding herself pressed up against an armoured chest. The hand which was once bedded in her dark brown locks, now wound tightly around her waist hoisting her from the ground, as rope cut off the blood circulation from her ankles.

"Take her down with the others."

With her mouth left ungagged, she screamed. Pleaded for mercy. It fell on death ears. Watching with wild eyes that belonged more to an unbroken stallion. The trap door carved into the ground, opened like a dragon urging a terrified rabbit into it's shell.

"Please! No! No!"

**King Minos**

_'And he saw corruption everywhere. Expect; within.'_

He didn't sit on a throne made from rocks. No snake wound tightly around his middle, as he held the tail instead of the head; as if daring the serpent to bite his bronze flesh. No creature resembling a daemon stood before him humbly. Subjects didn't cower in fear; at least not in an obvious context.

Instead he sat with pride upon a throne made from gold. A thick lightning bolt carved into the golden arms, resembling power instead of appreciation to his father _Zeus._ With a goblet in a muscled hand, Minos looked down on his subjects who laughed with glee. A feast laid out commenting another glouris year of sacrifices to the beast within the labyrinth. Dark green eyes sparkled with amusement. Rising from his throne, everyone stopped. Even those who had food in their mouths swallowed harshly as if to chew would have them punished.

"Please, don't stop your celebrations. Feast. Enjoy. I shall return shortly."

"Hail King Minos!"

A shout soared through the room, as Minos walked gracefully down the long steps. Everyone cheered in agreement. Goblets spilled red wine, causing people to laugh.

Closing the golden doors behind himself, Minos walked with pride. Every heavy golden handled door he passed. Carvings, armour hanging from the walls, everything seemed to become darker. Dimmer. Cobwebs hung from the corner of stone walls. Heavy wooden door, window covered in bars, starred back at him, as if daring the king to step into a room where innocent people were held. Pushing it open, listening to the sound of armour scrapping, guards getting into position.

"Leave. Watch over the feast."

The guards who stood tightly side by side, glanced at one another almost as if judging their kings command. Minos said nothing. He knew that to show anger, would only bring up unwanted questions. Placing his hands behind his back, the guards bowed knowing that to accpect their king's wishes was better than having their head on a platter. Listening to the sounds of their armour clinking far into the distance, Minos looked down towards a figure dressed in a thick green cloak. (It was the only source of warmth he provided)

Chains rattled as the figure stepped forward. No words were spoke. Kneeling down with speed that no human should posses, the cloak spilling around like freshly spilt milk, chains just long enough to prevent bones being ripped from sockets. Minos narrowed his eyes until even his pupil was shadowed.

"What do I owe this... _pleasure_"

Rising slowly from its kneeling position, the figure looked up towards Minos. Even behind the hood, a pair of dark golden eyes, could be seen glowing. As the figure stepped forward, Minos stepped back. A flicker of fear passed across Minos's face.

"I bring a warning. Rumours, started deep within the fates cave, have reached ears of Athens. Someone is coming to break the curse. To end your ruling."

Purring, the figure shifted. Minos's face grew red with rage. So far he'd managed to kill two hero's, survived Poseidon's wrath even cheated death. Such a rumour would seem laughable. Minos however was no fool. The figure standing before him, would only demand his presence, if there was a chance of it succeeding. The last time was when Theseus came to slay the beast. It was clear who'd won with Athens's preparing for another sacrifice.

"When is this to be arranged_... Oracle?_"

Shifting so that the hood fell upon bony shoulders, a young woman gazed up towards the King. Unlike others who praised themselves with loyalty acting skills, she looked up towards him with distaste. Snarling with a sneer, dark green eyes fluttered closed, as lips pressed firmly into a frown. As quickly as they shut, they snapped open. Once decaying green, now a bone chilling grey. Her hands snatched hold of Mino's wrists forcing the king to stumble upon his knees. His ears burned pink in humiliation as his stomach twisted in terror.

Minos was yanked forward so harshly he fell against the Oracle's bosom. But it didn't comfort him. He could feel her body shaking, practically smell her magic wafting off of her.

"Be warned spawn of _Zeus. _The lightning bolt that was meant to destroy everything you hold dear returns. But first _she_ comes. As the blood red moon rises for another year of Demeter's harvest and promise of a new day; you will meet her. Fear the one who wears black around her neck. _Fear. Her._"

The Oracle's words sounded like someone was being drowned. Her face aged with every word she spat out. Trembling upon the ground, until his knees started to bleed as he pleaded for the earth to swallow him whole; Minos was left alone. Back in the corridor leading to the dungeons. It was almost like nothing had happened. Wrists bruised. Brow dripping in sweat. The Oracle no longer where she stood. It was a typical situation to find himself in.

Scrambling back onto his feet, chest heaving with breath he didn't know he held. Minos looked around with sceptical eyes. No one saw what happened. It did little to soothe his beating heart. Trembling, Minos marched out of the dank corridors, which seemed to almost move in closer as if trying to suffocate him.

Unaware of their King's recent prophecy subjects and guests continued to laugh. Even a couple of the guards, now leant against tables, as alcohol mixed with their usual stern expectations. Minos didn't return to the feast. Instead he sought the safety of his bedroom. Minos felt like a fool to cower away in his own palace. Wrists throbbed. He dipped them into a water filled basin, hissing in pain. Eyes narrowed, Minos starred at his reflection as if expecting all of his problems to suddenly play out in front of him, with answers to yet another riddle that came from no where.

"You promised to punish them. I am not Athenian. I didn't spill the blood of a prince."

Tossing the basin aside causing it to crash. Water trickling down the cracks of the floor. Snarling angrily, fist risen as if to punch the mirror, Minos stalled himself for only a moment.

"Your nothing. Nothing!"

Shouting hysterically, Minos allowed his knuckles to blind him with burning white pain. Glass stuck deep into his flesh. Instead of seeing his own face in the fallen pieces of glass, he saw the Oracle's. Her laughing, mocking eyes, watching him as she laughed, swinging herself from the chains. Kicking them aside, Minos stomped towards his bed where he sat himself down. Back curved, allowing his fingers to burry deep within his hair, finger nails dug deep into his scalp relishing in the pain. A loud knock at the door called Minos to spring up right. He stood with a straight back. Eyes a blaze with authority.

"Enter."

He snarled. Stepping inside a guard, bowed in respect before rising.

"Your highness. The sacrifices are about to begin."

* * *

Standing under ground, Minos felt a thrill travelling through his spine. A single torch light behind him, giving off a flicker of light, he peered through thick bars which showed a single corridor.

Clothing torn, bloody. The female who attempted escape ran on trembling legs. Knees grazed. Wrists throbbing from an inhuman grip, she pressed up tightly against a thick wall. Rancid breath, followed by elaborate breathing, forced her to cover her mouth in vain hope that her whimpers would be to muffled to hear. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, noticing hot steam curling around the slab of rock which protected her from a twisted series of corridors which always lead to dead ends.

A heavy hoof slammed against the ground. A huge hulking body curled forward. Closing her eyes tightly, the female shook with terror on the spot listening to a thick tongue clucking against curved fangs. She liked to believe she could feel the heat of the beasts breath on the back of her neck.

"Somebody help me!"

Screams from a second victim, who found the wooden door leading out of the maze, caused the beast to turn around. Hooves pounded into the distance. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity the female slowly removed her hands, gulping in large chunks of air before the burning within her lungs ended. She knew there was no hope for the fool who screamed, though it didn't stop her stomach swelling with guilt knowing she could do nothing. Keeping her back pressed against the wall, she began to side step, before she could barely see the turn from the corner of her.

Peeling herself away she ran. The sound of her sandals crunching against the ground echoed, making her cheeks flush.

"Sir. Someone is coming."

Behind the very walls of the cruel hunting game, Minos noticed a shadow stretched across the walls within the dark maze.

The female stumbled. Trembling hands gripped tightly onto her ears tempted to rip them off. Anything was better than listening to veins being ripped out and crunched. Screams bounced off the walls, being a familiar tearing sound of limbs being ripped apart silenced them. Hot vomit escaped her mouth, splattering on the ground. It burned like acid. Hearing hooves retracing their steps before being disturbed, the female scrambled up not even caring when her hand disappeared for a brief moment into the vomit.

Coming closer towards the barred window, unaware that behind them lay her true murderer, the female ran head first into the wall. Blinding white pain travelled behind her eyes, making her dazed for just a moment. A low huff of a laugh caused her to blink franticly. Eyes danced around, trying to make out the cruel amuser. Nothing. Even the sound of hooves had vanished. It took only a moment to notice faint light flickering on the wall opposite the one she crashed into. Head rolled back, she looked in horror towards the mad dancing eyes of King Minos.

"Y- You..?!"

She hissed out in disbelief. Heaving breath. Stomping. The female didn't turn around and flee. Instead she turned her whole body, rising on her tip toes in an attempt to push her face through the bars. She gripped hold of them tightly. Tears travelled angrily down her face. A roar so loud it caused the corridor to shake, Minos began to back down.

"No!" - The female snarled. - "I want you to look at me. I want you to know that you killed me!"

Her voice rose into an angry shout. Minos didn't pay her plea any attention. Not until the sound of ripped fabric followed by terrible screaming reached his ears. Expecting to see the females face missing from the bars, Minos watched instead, as her head was pressed so tightly, the flesh moulded around them. Judging by the angle she had been literally hoisted from the ground and was being ripped in half. Blood trickled from the corner of mouth. Her eyes never once closing in pain, always watching him.

'Slop'

Such a sickening sound, Minos didn't need to move in closer to know what had fallen on the ground. Only then did the female's fingers become lose enough that she slid slowly from the bars to re-join the rest of her body. Looking away, ignoring the concerned glances the guards starred at him with Minos walked forward.

"Take me back to the palace."

Armour and weapons clanked together as the guards followed Minos out of the corridor. Behind them the beast ate greedily. Blood splattered onto the unclosed eyes of the female, which never lost their hatred.

* * *

_King Minos has been introduced. If anyone is wondering Minos was the son of Zeus & Europa. _

_Please leave a review. I have started up a new story called 'Skin Deep'. If your interested please take a look._

_Signed The Broken Ghost._


	7. Chapter 7

**Amari412 : Minos is certainly an interesting character to write about. Though the Oracle is a minor character, she will be making some appearances. As always thank you so much for the review.**

* * *

**She's gone**

Bowing each opponent looked at one another with respect. Rising full blasts erupted from their hands. While rolled to the ground, the other put up a defence stance, waiting with a heaving chest for something to happen.

Clasping her hands tightly on her lap, Persephone watched with her throat in her heat. Only two hours ago she returned, now she watched silently as her daughter showed off fighting skills Hecate taught her. The only difference was that it wasn't Hecate she was fighting.

Wiping her mouth from excess drool, Melinoe stifled back laughter. Standing a few feet away, Hades hadn't even broken a sweat. Stepping forward, Hades sent a blast towards Melinoe. Twisting around on the ground, crying out as her ankle became scorched. Not bothering to slow down by using healing charm, Melinoe sent out two blasts, one after the other. Though small ache travelled rapidly through her joints. Rising his hand, causing the blasts to bounce off of his armour, Hades side stepped. Slowly.

Persephone gripped tightly on the arm of her throne, wanting to jump up put a stop to the fight. A firm hand from Hecate forced her to sink back.

"They're fine. Hades knows not to push her."

Glancing back towards the fight, Hecate could only hope that this was the truth. She couldn't understand what had happened between the two, they seemed almost furious at one another.

Reading her fathers actions like a scroll, Melinoe shot one blast in the direction Hades was heading before shooting a second blast. Dodging the first blast, Hades should've seen the second blast coming. Pain shot through his chest, as he flew through the air, crashing into the wall opposite. The whole room seemed to shake against the force. Listening to Melinoe charging towards him, Hades vanished in a puff of light grey smoke.

Melinoe was meer seconds from slamming into the rock. Stretching out her hands, using a defence blast, Melinoe stumbled backwards. Spinning around on the balls of her heels, eyes wide Melinoe looked around franticly trying to find her father.

_"Remember your training.."_

Hecate whispered, finding herself on the edge of her seat much like Persephone.

Stepping forward slowly, knowing that her father was near by, ignoring the pain which travelled through her ankle. She knew her fathers motives. She wouldn't play into his hand.

"Come on out."

Speaking through gritted teeth, Melinoe could feel the anger starting to burn within the pit of her stomach. Flashes of her previous encounter with such anger, forced her to breathe deeply through her noes, as she closed her eyes tightly. Everything around her became high lightened. She could hear the sound of her mothers finger nails scratching against the arm rest. Hecate's silent murmurs. What really got her blood boiling as the faint huffs of her fathers breathing, right behind her left ear.

A cruel smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, though Melinoe forced herself to remain calm, no doubt her father would notice. Opening her eyes slowly, Melinoe walked forward a couple of steps, before turning around. Stretching out her leg she kicked her father in the chest, before shooting a blast just below his chin. Though his form remained invisible she could feel every solid blast.

Grabbing hold of his armour Melinoe, sent them both flying onto the steps. Hand risen above Hades head, Melinoe held onto a ball of thick black smoke, as her arm pressed tightly against his throat. For a moment it looked like Melinoe was able to let lose her magic. A sea of clapping echoed around the room, as Persephone and Hecate stood up. Tears pricked the corner of Persephone's eyes, while Hecate smiled. For a moment she thought that Melinoe would allow her angered magic to let lose.

Curling her fingers Melinoe lowered her hand, before she moved herself off of Hades body. Hands resting behind her back, Melinoe watched with hidden amusement as Hades staggered back up. The anger and humiliation he made her feel during her attempt of escape, still had yet to leave her presence. Deep down it made Melinoe sick to the stomach. She still loved her father, but couldn't get out of her small shell she made for herself.

"Well done Melinoe."

Persephone praised as Hecate looked on with a smile. Bowing her head in thanks, Melinoe looked towards his father as he began to stand himself up, dusting off any remains of their previous battle.

"Hecate has taught you well. I'm very proud of you."

Glancing towards her father, seeing a genuine smile on his lips, though his eyes flickered as if concerned Melinoe once more bowed her head.

"Thank you father."

Speaking in an honest voice, Melinoe watched the interaction between her parents. Though her ankle continued to throb she couldn't shake off a strange feeling, about her dream. About the man under the tree. Such thoughts were banished.

"... sorted out."

As if wiping away cobwebs Melinoe turned her head looking towards Hecate with a confused look, she dampened her lips.

"I'm sorry..?"

The concerned looks from her father and mother, annoyed Melinoe more than comforted her. It was the guilt which festered, fearing that maybe she'd seen to much. Feeling her mothers hand upon her shoulder, Melinoe looked up towards Persephone with a lost gaze before forcing herself to smile.

"I said we should get your ankle sorted out.."

Gazing down at the blistered wound, not failing to notice her fathers inward wince. Melinoe shook her head. Crouching down she placed her hand over the wound. A brief hiss passed her lips. Instincts wanted her to yank back, but Melinoe forced herself to remain calm. All ready power began to make her palm glow, the wounded flesh underneath healed. Slowly. It was painful. Muscles became tense. Just as she saw her mother stepping forward in a bid to comfort, Melinoe pulled her hand back, standing up sharply, showing a newly healed ankle.

"No matter."

Melinoe spoke as she gazed towards their shocked faces. Hecate at least had the nerve to blush. Behind her teachings of defence and fighting, she'd taught Melinoe how to heal herself. It seemed that this was Melinoe's stronger point. It didn't require anger. Stepping forward, eyes briefly examining the freshly healed flesh, Hecate smiled.

"I think that's enough showing off for now."

Hecate teased. Watching as her parents lent against one another, all the tension in the air now gone, it seemed almost to good to be true.

* * *

The Elysian Fields were just as beautiful as Persephone remembered. With her foot soaking in the pool, ticklish chuckles passing her lips every time scales from the fish brushed against her sole. Sitting on a large rock to far off, Melinoe sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, so that her cheek rested upon a bony knee.

"Do you really have nothing to tell me?"

Glancing towards her mother, who looked so at peace Melinoe felt her words die on her tongue. She'd been trying to gain the confidence to speak about the strange dreams. It felt like they were festering in her mind like snakes.

"For once, time flew by. Before I knew it, you were back."

The lie passed easily. Though mentally she could feel her noes starting to grow. Pulling her bare feet out from the lake, Persephone stood up. Being a mother she knew when Melinoe was lying.

"Come on Melinoe. Tell me the truth."

Melinoe knew that keeping her feelings bottled inside would come back to haunt her. Once muffled voices became risen, as anger and boundaries no child should push past their parent became broken.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?!"

Screaming loudly, Melinoe was pacing around the boulder she sat on moments ago. Persephone called her lips, in an attempt to stop herself from saying something she would regret. Stepping forward, a false wave of calm, preventing her features from twitching, Persephone looked her daughter in the eye. It broke her heart, seeing her child so conflicted with information Persephone couldn't understand how they became to rest upon her delicate mind.

"Because your night ready. What happened between me and your father, is something that not even I can understand. The horrors which loomed over our heads, are enough to turn any decent soul mad."

There were good times. Times Persephone promised to never forget. But what still twisted her soul with terror, which made her so against Melinoe becoming the new Thanatos (something they still needed to discuss with her) prevented her from sharing the tale of how she came to meet Hades. This answer didn't comfort nor being any closure to Melinoe. Banishing her tears with a harsh wipe from her wrist, she laughed coldly.

"So you'll continue to say lies, that you call _good parenting?!"_

"I have never lied to you!"

Persephone shouted feeling the barrier break. Melinoe scoffed flapping her hands in the air, as if to grab something.

"Of course not. You told me how you and father meet, fell in love etc.. etc.. But not how this came to be. You both left me in the dark. Your both the reason why _they_ came to me in the first place!"

Melinoe felt like she'd been kicked in the gut. The night of seeing the three hideous sisters was one, through many years she tried to believe was nothing but a nightmare. Even now she could smell their breath, hear the snip of the large scissors cutting a line to another poor mortals death. Persephone seemed equally as horrified. Stepping forward, placing her hand on Melinoe's shoulder, trying to hide away the hurt at feeling her daughter tense up under such physical contact.

"Who are you talking about?"

Dampening her lips as she left out a huff laugh, Melinoe shook her head slowly. Her wind pipe started to feel clogged, tears burned her eyes, though she tried to vain to keep them back less she look like a fool to weep over such childish memories.

"The Fates.." - Melinoe stuttered, looking everywhere but towards Persephone. - "They forced me to visit them during my birthday night, then again every blood red moon. They whispered to me about a gift they wished to give to me during my birthday but couldn't. The gift I see as nothing but a curse. It makes me see things between you and farther. Listening to you whisper a different name. Even seeing something so foul on two bull legs, not even Tarturas could hold it."

Persephone heard enough. She wrapped her arms firmly around Melinoe pulling her against her bosom. The hug was short lived. Twisting with the speed of a viper, Melinoe staggered back shaking her hand angrily as she pointed an accusing finger.

"No. No you don't get to comfort me out of some guilt. You've both kept me hidden in the dark mentally and physically for to long. I've had enough."

A fire so cold it was able to chill Melinoe's body while heating up her heart, burned within her eyes. Hands became black. Smoke covered her body banishing her feet to make it look like she was floating. At first it looked as if it was Melinoe was pulling the stunt, but as realisation dawned and fear was able to cover her eyes in a mental blindfold, she looked around in sheer terror.

"Mother!"

As the scream erupted from her throat an invisible force tugged her, causing her upper body to disappear into the smoke. Arms out stretched as she began to claw helplessly on the floor, leaving marks in the ground.

Persephone at first did nothing only to stare in shock. It was the cry of her daughter which made her run forward, their finger tips barely grazed before a mothers worst nightmare was brought to life.

"Mother..! No...!"

Melinoe vanished.

Remaining upon her knees staring at the spot where her daughter struggled, Persephone opened her mouth screaming in agony. She grabbed the rocks, foolishly pulling them with all of her might, causing her hands to burn and blister. Tears spilled down her face turning her eyes sore and puffy. The sound of crackling smoke didn't bring her comfort.

Hearing the screams even in the judgement room, Hades looked down to see his wife clawing at the floor. Rushing towards her side, he pulled her back, causing Persephone to kick and scream. Pulling her against his chest, grunting with every hit, he turned his face into her neck.

"Persephone, stop this madness at once.."

It wasn't his words that caused her struggles to stop, but sheer exhaustion. She turned her head slowly gazing towards Hades, before whispering four words that were able to break even his heart.

"Melinoe's gone... She's gone."

* * *

_Hate leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, but it had to be a done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	8. Chapter 8

**Amari412: Morpheus and the other gods of dreams, can certainly be cruel when it comes to dreams. Sorry for the delay in update, been working on this chapter for a while, finally posting it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Mors**

_Roman equivalent of 'Death' or 'Thanatos'_

They coiled around one another like snakes in water. Tongues clicking against upper jaws. Eyeless faces twisted in grins to hide away grimaces of pain. Around them crackling fire perched on rocks. A string in mid cut. The tapestry luckily left in tack. The eye which allowed them to see their grim surroundings twitched, rolling around, unsure if it should return to its mistress's; or keep out of the rain of fire which shot through a furious god.

"Where is she?!"

Bellowing loudly Hades stood over the fates, who'd stumbled clumsily. His pitch fork pressed underneath each of their chins. Their rough flesh enough to prevent him from piercing through. Teeth gritted, Hades eyes snapped towards the middle fate, who laughed, though it sounded more like she was choking on water.

"You don't understand _Hades_.. Your protection, your lies is what drove her to be so easily consumed."

Eyes turned crimson with anger. Rising his arm, Hades whacked the fate with his arm. A deathening _CRACK _of the armour protecting his arm breaking followed by a _THUD_ as the fate landed sprawled on her side. Scrambling backwards like a worm; Hades followed. Boots crunching the earth, as he pressed all of his weight against her chest, watching as she began to wriggle around, yet she dared not harm him. Instead of coming to their sisters aid, the two fates laughed with glee.

Atropos stepped forward. Minding Hades eyes which followed her with care.

"Remember not so long ago, that your immortality was based on the mortal's fear their pain. Its consuming you once more. Your blind love for your daughter will ruin you."

Hades fingers wrapped tightly around his pitchfork. Stomach churning. He knew Atropos well. She liked to toy with mortals, it was why she was given the task of measuring out life. Ignoring her slimy words, Hades focused on the fate under his boot.

"Tell me where she is."

With every word Hades twisted his boot, driving it deeper into the decaying robe. Twisting around, turning her blind face towards her sisters who'd moved to morph around each other, she spat, causing her long thick tongue to slap against blunt fangs.

"The demand requires payment." - A pained gasp passed her lips, as Hades slammed his foot on her chest. - "Tell him you fools!"

The fates prized for being true immortal beings. But when ever one sister felt pain, it hit them a hundred times worse. Covering up their whimpers with cackles or hisses, Atropos stepped forward, hand stretched out exposing her long clawed finger nails. Hades rose himself up, causing his shadow to consume her. Stepping backwards, head bowing in mockery respecting Artopos hissed words, that made Hades blood run cold.

"Melinoe is stuck in the shadow lands. A land you can not rule, under Zeus's law."

Eyes growing wide in rage, Hades smothered himself in thick black smoke, vanishing from the fates who could only laugh at his sudden realisation.

* * *

Darkness surrounded a strange valley like a blanket over an unmoving corpse. No wails. Not even shrill cries could be heard. Silence. Melinoe watched in braced terror, seeing her own breath float around. Throat ached. Cheeks red in chill. After endless unknown hours of screaming, she'd finally given into the silence. Tears trickled down her face. They tasted like venom on the tip of her tongue. Stumbling forward, unsure on where the ground would end, as it seemed to shiver and shift as if she was walking on a monsters back.

An endless looming mist changed direction, sometimes showing a path covered in thick roots, other times a shimmering light. Every time Melinoe scrambled forward, the mist would change its direction, it seemed to almost push the light as if it was nothing more than a leather ball. If Melinoe looked hard enough she could swear, there was something else moving in the mist. A dark black shadow, which rose on two legs with something curved sprouting from a thick head.

Holding her breath, Melinoe forced herself to remain calm. Walking through the mist which felt like a sea of thick rope, Melinoe noticed whatever it was hidden in a strange silhouette had yet to notice her.

_No! Please!_

Melinoe wanted to shout, but only her mouth moved as if lip singing. Everything happened in the blink of an eye. After tip toing a couple of steps, the mist seemed to almost spin, then before Melinoe knew where to look the large silhouette was charging towards her. A pair of red circles hovering where thick fog for breath could be seen panting. Though Melinoe ran nothing around her was changing. Everything remained still. Melinoe didn't know how she tripped. Spinning around, shoulder blades pressed into the ground, her mouth opened. Instead of hearing her own silent scream, a truly loud cry erupted.

The silhouette seemed to freeze. Transfixed. Melinoe didn't stop screaming. Its large hands rose up, grabbing hold of outlined ears, gripping tightly. It staggered. It swayed. Suddenly it started to break up. If it had a real body, the flesh would be ripping from the bones. Melinoe continued to scream. Only when it vanished, did she take in deep gulps of air, as if she'd been starved of it. Cheeks flushed. Teeth chattered. Burning pain causing her throat to thump sorely. At first she expected the silhouette to sprout from the ground. Nothing. Even the mist seemed to stop its taunting movements.

_"Melinoe..."_

Breathing became strained; Melinoe turned her eyes, not daring to turn her whole head. Flapping of a cloak, danced in the corner of her eye. Turning around slowly, Melinoe gasped in fear.

"Thanatos"

* * *

Olympus shimmered in glory. No longer did it hold its previous scent of greed. A typical scene of Olympus gods sat on their thrones, Demeter shimmering brighter due to winter coming to an end. Zeus congratulated Demeter on teaching the mortals to store their food during the winter months.

"Pardon me, but it was Persephone whom-"

Words became lost as darkness over took the see through marble floor. Roaring golden flames turned blue. A chill ran through out. Apollo who remembered a situation all to familiar reached defensively towards his choice of weapon. An arrow. Zeus however rose his hand. Though his body showed confidence there was fear clearly hidden deep within darkened pupils.

"Leave. Now"

A firm order sent the gods away. All of them feared the sudden show of their darker family member. They could taste his hatred. Demeter hesitated for just a moment, before Zeus shot her a firm look. Just as Demeter vanished from her throne, a heavy padded boot peered out from the darkness, followed by a armoured leg. Hades stepped forward. Eyes a blaze with furry. Brow still covered in sweat from his previous encounter with the fates. Zeus didn't even leave his throne before, Hades stretched his hand, sending his brother slamming backwards. Grunting; angered by such force, Zeus wasn't able to draw his brow into a glare. Hades had already pinned him a second time, keeping him in place.

"Brother. What is the meaning of this."

Zeus spoke through clenched teeth, as he arched his back, hands twitching trying to rip them from the arms of his throne. Hades sneered. All to quickly he started to blame his brother for another misdeed. Locking his darkened eyes towards his brothers own clouded brown, Hades hissed in a tone that only a wounded parent could carry.

"Melinoe, is stuck in the shadow lands."

Outside of the closed doors leading to the large throne room of Olympus, Demeter remained. Mouth covered to muffle a wounded cry. Tears pricked. A shimmer, caused Demeter to turn around sharply looking towards Persephone. No words spoken. Demeter caught Persephone holding her tightly as the young goddess began to sob against the motherly neck. Their weeping could be heard through the thick doors. Hades made no move to release himself in order to comfort his sobbing wife.

"Allow me entrance to the shadow lands. Let me bring my daughter back."

Zeus felt a shiver run down his back as his throat grew tight. The scene reminded him to much, of when he allowed Hades lose on the mortals so many years ago. _"Let me lose upon them. They will pray again."_ Much like before Hades wasn't asking; he was demanding. But he did it in such a way that you would step in line, without even knowing it. Zeus this time was firm. There were laws even he couldn't step around.

"I can't brother. You know the law. No one is allowed in the shadow lands."

Hades felt burning white pain flashing behind his eyes. It wasn't physical. Tears burned. They trickled down his cheeks, becoming lost within his trimmed beard.

* * *

Vines coiled around her body, pinning Melinoe against a tree which seemed more like a temple pillar. Twisting her neck, cheek pressing against the bristle trunk, Melinoe watched as Thanatos returned from being hidden within the mist. Lips pulled back in a spiteful looking grin.

"I don't have much time; so I will be frank."

Melinoe rolled her eyes, biting back a snide comment. A silent whimper escaped her lips, when Thanatos brought himself up close, eyes lingering towards her neck which Melinoe stretched in an attempt to put as much distance between them as possible. Melinoe tasted Thanatos on her tongue. It was what gave her the knowledge of his name. Thanatos seemed to notice this as he purred in pleasure. Stepping back, rising on his tip toes to keep eye contact Thanatos grinned oily.

"Your parents haven't told you about me before. Have they?"

Melinoe narrowed her eyes. Thanatos was mocking her.

"I heard some things. That you became greedy on limited power. Wanting the world to tremble before your feet, like when they did after they found out about you. About _death_."

Thanatos smirked. He wasn't insulted. Being feared was something he craved on. It gave him power, like it did for Hades. His eyes soon became narrowed hearing Melinoe speak once more.

"Pity... Once they found out about healing herbs you just became another fifth leg in the circle they call life."

Melinoe arched her back in pain as Thanatos made the vines grip tighter. No doubt there would be bruises. Pushing his noes against her cheek, not caring that his breath smelt of decaying flesh, Thanatos hissed, taking pride as Melinoe's flesh began to change colour.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, spawn of Hades. I tricked your father. Made him turn on your mother. On the mortals."

Thanatos watched as sweat began to trickle down Melinoe's neck despite the cold. He was tempted to lap it up, though refrained from doing so.

"But that's a story for another time. I came to tell you, you'll be stuck here in this cursed land with only yourself for five years. You left the Underworld to early; we can't have you messing up the Fates prophecy."

Melinoe felt her whole body growing numb in terror. Looking towards Thanatos, expecting the once god of death, to chuck back a laugh, she saw for just a flicker of a second, pity. Thanatos was telling the truth. Opening her mouth to question him. To ask how he knew any of this, the vines released themselves from her body. Landing harshly on the ground. Hands stretched out to prevent hitting her head, Melinoe snapped her gaze forward, not carrying about the dizziness which suddenly over took her.

Once her vision returned, she noticed the mist looked thicker where Thanatos once stood before it morphed back to normal.

"Thanatos!"

Screaming in outrage finding herself now alone, just as Thanatos hissed; Melinoe in her desperation thumped her hands against the ground, remembering that the mortals would do this in order to call her father. Though Melinoe knew it was a lose cause, she wanted to try everything. Anything, in order to reach Persephone and Hades. Tears trickled. Chin quivered. Lowering herself down onto her stomach, clutching tightly onto the ground, Melinoe pressed her cheek against it, sniffling. Weeping silently.

"Father... Father.."

* * *

"Melinoe... I'm so sorry."

Standing in Melinoe's room, holding the horse model she fondly named Troy, Hades twisted it around slowly in his hands, looking at every small dent and scratch. It had always been her favourite. Placing it with care upon her pillow, Hades couldn't remember the last time, he felt so lost. Alone. Even with Persephone standing behind him, starring towards their daughters bed, neither knowing when it would be next slept in, they seemed almost like two perfect strangers.

"Hades.."

Turning his head, unaware that Persephone, lightly gripped his hand with her own, Hades sighed before removing his feet which felt like they had melted on the floor. Walking in silence, pressed up against each others sides, Persephone led Hades back to their room. There was nothing they could do but wait. Wait for a sign that their daughter would be returned to them.

Hecate who watched from the door way of her room, her loyal dog sat by her heels, pitifully whining, somehow knowing what had taken place, no one spoke. There were no words of comfort that could be given. Bowing her head, Hecate let out a sigh, before turning closing the door lightly behind her.

Once they reached their room, Hades and Persephone stripped one another down to their bed clothing. Each kissed in desperation before drawing the other underneath the covers, where they held tightly, almost afraid of vanishing. Persephone buried her face against Hades neck, while Hades hid his face into the curls of Persephone's hair, closing his eyes tightly in a bid to fight back his tears. His hands mimicked Persephone's, as he ran them up and down her bare back slowly.

"We'll find her. I promise..."

Persephone whispered against his chest, before sleep consumed them both. At least in their dreams, Melinoe was still with them.

* * *

_Much like with a chapter from 'Wrath of the gods' I had to get this chapter done and out of way. This chapter has changed so much. Introduced a familiar face before adding some emotions. Do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review._

_Signed The Broken Ghost_


End file.
